Lucas vs Blaze
Lucas vs Blaze is a What-if Death Battle. This one is made by SuperSaiyan2Link and Maxevil. Description Nintendo vs Sega! Which of these elemental warriors have what it takes to win? Interlude Boomstick: Y'know Ness vs Silver? Well here's a continuation! Wiz: They are also very skilled with elements. Especially fire. Lucas, the cowardice hero. Boomstick: And Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Sol Kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Lucas Wiz: Lucas is the young boy from the Tazmily Village, who is quite famialiar with other villagers and being with his family. Boomstick: Looks like another ripoff of Ness, if you ask me! Wiz: Shut Up, Boomstick! Anyway, when he and his family were visiting the Sunshine Forest... Boomstick: It burned down, and his Mother died by some sort of ferocious creature? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, and technically, it is a Drago, a type of creture that resembles much of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Boomstick: Wow, gimme, gimme, gimme! Wiz: Although, the Drago that killed Lucas' mother named Hinawa, Claus ventures up to the task to avenge her but is gone for quite some time, due to being injured and lost in the mountains. Boomstick: Is there more? Wiz: Fortunately, yes, he ordered a Drago to help him save three villagers named, Wess, Salsa, and Kumatora from an group of soldiers known as the Pigmasks, led by a greedy dictator named Porky. Boomstick: I thought Porky Pig was the kind cartoon pig from Looney Tunes who bursts out of a bass drum to say li... Wiz: No, Boomstick, not that Porky! Anyhow his quest begins in whoch he has a variety of moves. Boomstick: And not just sticks, but this ripoff himself her has some serious PSI magic attacks as well, such as Offense Up to raise his attack powers, Defense Up, which does the same but for his defense instead. Wiz: And any damage Lucas takes, he can use Lifeup to restore what's left in him, and he can use recover to heal himself from any status, whether he'd be burned, poisoned, or frozen; also he can use shield to use on himself or his allies and recieve half the given damage from his foes, and uses Counter to inflict half the damage back to the foes when they use it. Boomstick: Let's not forget his PSI move that helped out in the Pigmask wars, such as PSI Shield, which causes Lucas to deflect half the PSI attacks given to him, and PSI Counter to inflict half the damage back to the PSI using foes. Wiz: He has another healing move known as Refresh which can heal him and his party for the next five turns. Boomstick: He also has PK Love, which can deal a large amount of damage to the foes, and PK Flash that he got from scaling the Thunder Tower and getting struck by lightning. When he uses it, it causes his foes to receive a random effect. Wiz: It has a 60% chance of making the foes cry, a 15% chance of Paralysis, a 10% chance each between strangeness and instant death, and a 5% chance of nothing happening. Boomstick: I'd go with the 95%! Wiz: Even with these powers, he is somewhat a coward, unlike his brother Claus, which is why he usually cries because he is alone. Boomstick: I kinda feel sorry for the little guy, but at least he gains allies on his adventures. Wiz: And there are things that he has accomplished, such as defeating Porky to get one of the seven needles and sees his long lost brother Claus. Boomstick: But Claus became a prick at first because he didn't recognize him at first. Wiz: At least he gets a reminder from their mother, then Claus slowly electrocutes himself to save his brother and the world. Boomstick: Like any bro would, maybe there will be a happy ending for old Lucas. Lucas and Pokemon Trainer begin their fight against Wario. Blaze Wiz: Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, 14 year old Blaze the Cat is no pushover. She may be a princess, but she can definitely save herself. Boomstick: She's friends with Silver the Hedgehog, and she's from the future! But the thing at makes her different from the rest is her pyrokinesis. Wiz: In case you didn't know, pyrokinesis is the power to control fire. She can shoot fireballs out of her hands, as well as a fire spin, hat has flames surround her... as she spins... Boomstick: If angry, her fire power will grow by a bit, only for a while. Blaze is very elegant. Being a princess, she was taught to take things calmly, and without being afraid of anything. The only way you can get her angry is if you Attack her too much, or if you hurt her friends. She can coat herself in fire for a bit, and even surround herself in a fireball, launching at the opponent. And she's completely heat resistant! Wiz: Finally, using all of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze becomes Burning Blaze. Burning Blaze is completely made of fire. She is granted infinite fire power, along with flight and invincibility. Sadly, this form only lasts for a minute. '' '''Boomstick: Even though she's a princess, don't underestimate Blaze the Cat!' Blaze: What do you know? I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility! Fight Lucas kills an enemy. Blaze and Silver are walking through a field, and they spot Lucas. Silver: This guy again?! Blaze: I'll deal with him this time. Silver: You sure? Blaze: You get him if I lose, k? Silver: ... K''... Blaze walked up to Lucas, and she got into her fighting position. Lucas turned around. Lucas: Ah! Lucas backed up, then got into his fighting position. Fight! Blaze through a fireball at Lucas. Lucas: PSI Fire! A fireball shot out of Lucas' hands, hitting Blaze's fire. A mini explosion was made when the two fireballs collided. Blaze: A pyrokinetic being like me? Interesting... Lucas: PSI Freeze! And ice ball shot out of the top of Lucas's and Lucas began to control it. The ice ball traveled towards Blaze. Blaze burned the ice ball. Blaze: '''Not' pyrokinetic... Got it... Blaze used flame spin towards Lucas, hitting Lucas and sending him backwards. Lucas landed, then jumped back up. There was a severe burn on Lucas' arm. Lucas: PSI Life-up! Lucas's burn was healed. Blaze: This is taking longer than I had expected... Game over, blondie... Blaze took out the Sol Emeralds. The Sol Emerald power surged through her, and she began to hover into the air. She became Burning Blaze! Burning Blaze jumped into a fireball and she rushed towards Lucas. Lucas was hit, and he was hit back into a tree. Lucas got back up. Lucas: PSI Freeze! The Ice Ball headed towards Burning Blaze. It hit Blaze, but was ineffective. Burning Blaze kicked Lucas, then turned back into Blaze. Lucas: PSI Love! Blaze was hit, then she fell to her knees. She started crying. Silver: B-... Blaze?! Blaze looked up fiercely at Lucas. Fire was in her eyes. Blaze engulfed her fists in flames, running at Lucas. Blaze punched, but Lucas used PSI Counter. Blaze was hit, and she hit the ground. Blaze: It's over... Lucas: PSI Thunder! Am electric ball hit Blaze, killing her. Blaze: G-Good luck, Silver. Blaze died. KO! Results Wiz: Although PSI Fire was useless, Lucas has a way bigger arsenal than Blaze, as Blaze just has three simple fire attacks. Boomstick: Burning Blaze would cause trouble, but Lucas could easily survive through it. Wiz: PSI Lve caused Blaze to cry, and it got her angry. When Blaze is angry, she can't focus as much, which lead to her downfall. Boomstick: Looks like it's up to Silver to beat Lucas now. Wiz: The winner is, Lucas. Trivia *This is SuperSaiyan2Link's thirty-Second Death Battle episode, and it is Maxevil's tenth Death Battle episode. *This episode continues where SuperSaiyan2Link's Ness vs Silver left off. *This is SuperSaiyan2Link's third crossover Death Battle episode, as well as it is Maxevil's first crossover Death Battle episode; SuperSaiyan2Link's first two crossover episodes are Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny (crossed over with Windini) and Akihiro vs Mionzi (crossed over with IdemSplex). *This is SuperSaiyan2Links' fourth 'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battle, the first three were Ness vs Silver, Espio vs Greninja, and Jet the Hawk vs Falco Lombardi; It is also Maxevil's second 'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battle, the first is Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon; Coincidentally, Espio appeared in each of SuperSaiyan2Link and Maxevil's episodes each fighting against and winning against a ninja-like Pokemon. *This is SuperSaiyan2Link's third Death Battle episode to pit 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender against each other; the first two were Katara vs Rain and Mii Fighter Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link), and the fourth one is Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale; It is also Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender, against each other; the next three are Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, and Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet. * This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle that Maxevil gives credit to, this time being SuperSaiyan2Link for helping make the majority of this episode and LighTzBolado for the best pic for the infobox, the first three were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon; and the next one is Amy Rose vs She-Dragon. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles